


Confederation's Conundrum

by pisces9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces9/pseuds/pisces9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the 2013 Confederations Cup in Brazil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confederation's Conundrum

Sergio sat, surrounded by his Real team mates, plus Navas of course, sipping a coconut shaped cocktail. Iker was half way through a very expensive bottle of white wine, which was reckless as it was only early afternoon. Everyone was wearing swimming shorts but noone was planning on taking a dip. Nobody spoke, most had their headphones on listening to music. This was the norm for the cool Real boys. Sergio fitted right in, he was practically the coolest. He didn't want to mix with any of the others, he was happy, even if he didn't look it.

It wasn't quite true that he didn't want to mix with ANY of the others.

On the other side of the private VIP beachside area was a comparatively noisy group of three. They were definately not acting cool. Sergio frowned. Pepe always seemed to attract rowdy behaviour but this time it was Juan laughing loudly at something Fernando had just said. Sergio noticed Alonso and Arbeloa smiling ruefully towards the small group. It was as if they were reminiscing about the Liverpool days they had shared with the goalkeeper and striker. All of a sudden acting cool didn't seem so important. Sergio remembered when he was the one sharing jokes with Fernando. When had things changed?

Sergio was roused from his nap by Jesus.

"They look like they're having fun," drawing Sergio's attention towards several figures mucking around in the ocean.

Fernando, Juan and Cesc were behaving the most childishly, as usual. Sergio could not believe it when Juan jumped onto Fernando's back and they rode the waves in tandem. In fact, for some reason, he was furious. After a while, a beaming Fernando started to head back up the beach, surrounded by a large group of local youths trying to take photos. Sergio realised,then, that he was the one who had changed, Fernando was still the same El Nino.

Sergio walked into the meeting area with Jesus in tow. All the players were looking very smart in the team's official suit, ready for the group photos. He spotted Fernando talking to Pepe and Juan again. He made a bee line for them. He casually put his hands in his pockets and smiled broadly at Fernando whilst complimenting him on his haircut. Fernando nodded back with a faint smile. He proceeded to walk into the meeting room with Juan, leaving Sergio to follow with Jesus.

Fernando was the only person that made Sergio want to run after them. He wanted his attention. Nobody else made him feel this way. This situation needed sorting, after all they had once been inseparable. He was pleased to be about the same height as Fernando so that he could position himself next to him for the photo. Juan and Jesus being so short couldn't interfere, they were placed further away.

Fernando was sharing a room with Juan. Sergio stood outside the door listening for a while before knocking. He could hear faint laughter, jealousy struck him in the gut again. Yes, for once in his life, Sergio was jealous. He gritted his teeth and knocked. Within a few seconds Juan opened the door. He graciously agreed to leave so Sergio could speak to Fernando in private. The room was softly lit by the bedside lamps and Fernando sat cross legged on his bed wearing only pyjama bottoms. Sergio had to catch his breath. Fernando looked up at him, expectantly, wondering what Sergio needed to talk to him about. The defender sat on the edge of the bed opposite. 

"Why don't we talk anymore?" Sergio sighed.  
"Because you're always with your Real team mates, or Jesus, or chatting up girls in night clubs", Fernando replied dryly.  
"That was one girl and one night club! Anyway, you didn't do too bad yourself that night you ended up with two girls and Juan, of course".

Fernando giggled and patted the space next to him. Sergio moved across. As soon as he sat down Fernando pulled him into a tight embrace. Sergio snuggled against him stroking his short, short hair. They stayed like that for some time, breathing in and out in unison. It was like old times when they were neighbours in Madrid and during their early days with the national team. They both knew without saying anything that they missed those days; and nights.

Fernando broke the silence first, 

"I thought you didn't want to know me anymore, its been so long since my last call up."  
Sergio sat aghast, "You are joking right! What did you think I meant when I tweeted that picture on your birthday during the last call up. I practically declared my love for you on the world wide web."  
"Your love??"  
"Don't act so surprised, you must know."  
"Sergio I.........",

Sergio stopped him with a tender kiss. When their lips drew slightly apart, Fernando whispered "I love you too. I always have".

Fernando texted Juan asking him to stay out for the night. He could room with Navas. Sernando had a lot of catching up to do. They vowed, that night, never to let anything come between them again. They made a promise to each other, that one day they would be together.

The next day Fernando scored four goals against Tahiti and neither of them hid their feelings for each other, during or after the game.

Sometimes true love is a private thing . Something worth waiting a lifetime for. Someone special. Your one and only. Your soulmate.


End file.
